


Tired Of Never Having Any Ends

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Title from the song Life by Marshall Mathers.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley thinks, that if time truly was an hourglass then he would take great pleasure in placing his hands against the glass and pushing the hourglass, watching as it topples before it smashes and breaks against the unforgiving ground.</p>
<p>He is so tired. Tired of watching as time passes, slipping through his fingers like sand, tired of counting the days, months, years, decades. </p>
<p>It's exhausting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Of Never Having Any Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Life by Marshall Mathers.

\---

Crowley thinks, that if time truly was an hourglass then he would take great pleasure in placing his hands against the glass and pushing the hourglass, watching as it topples before it smashes and breaks against the unforgiving ground.

He is so tired. Tired of watching as time passes, slipping through his fingers like sand, tired of counting the days, months, years, decades. 

It's exhausting. 

Time is still exhausting and without an end when he meets the green eyed man who they, although he isn't sure who they are, call the Master of Death. 

When he does meet the green eyed man, he wants to drown in time, suffocate under its weight and to lose himself in the moment. 

When he's with the green eyed man, who after many meetings tells him his name is Harry, he no longer sees time as an hourglass. 

Time is a thing that should be hoarded and a memory of green eyes and a knowing smile. Time is beauty and horror, it is wonder and hope. Time it is every moment he spends with the green eyed man who has captured his attention and every moment in between and he wants more of it, he wants more of Harry. 

With Harry, time is not everything but it is enough. 

For Crowley, Harry is everything and time is simply a means to get what is his and has been since their first meeting. 

\---


End file.
